Helicoprion
This is Constellation Nation's first related to canon oc. Appearance Heli is a stocky, more chubby Seawing, with dark green scales and dark blue eyes. He has the markings on his wings to show he's royalty, and on the left side of his neck are light blue aragonites embedded in his scales in a row. His horns are a dark greyish-black, and at parties he is often seen weighed down with large silver amulets and rings Coral forces onto him. His membranes are a light green-blue, and his markings are a light pea green. Personality Heli is the kind of Seawing that tries to ensure arguments end before someone gets hurt. He tries his best to see both sides, but will not hesitate to tell someone that they're wrong, which led to him and Coral having frequent disagreements over her decisions. However, he will choose flight over fight, running off at the first sight of blood if he has the choice to leave. Due to this, he often lost at him and Coral's arguments, as she often threatened him. He is, however, very forgiving and loving of his family, and in the end forgave his sister's actions, up until his death, even though he was right. Biography Heli hatched a hour or so after Coral, they being in the same clutch. As a young dragonet, he often played with his siblings, and grammar checked Coral's homework to make sure she had perfect grades to impress their parents. As a young adult, he discovered his talent for illustrating, and Coral used this to have him be the illustrator in many of her earlier scrolls. He nudged her towards being queen, in which she took his advice and when she was fully grown challenged their mother and won. When Coral became queen, she recognized her brother's ability to break up arguments easily and made him in charge of Communication on the Seawing Council. This, however, led to some fiery disputes between the two. Heli often disagreed with Coral's ideals, which showed how selfish she really was. They had a memorable argument over her marrying Gill, due to him stating that she was treating him more of a possession and that she wasn't listening to her husband. After this, Coral became cold towards her brother, though she never took him off the council, because that would cause the kingdom to question her. Then there was the dispute over the murders in the hatchery. After Coral's fifth clutch was crushed, Heli told her that it would be wise to take the next clutch of female eggs out of the hatchery. Coral shouted angrily that all the past queens, including her, had hatched there and so should her daughters. Heli tried to use common sense, but she refused to listen to her brother. Then Heli made a remark about her executing all the guards watching the eggs for no reason. For Coral, this was the last straw. She couldn't take her brother's arguments anymore. As Heli turned to leave, she leaped at him, ripping at his throat in her uncontrollable anger. As her mind slowly faded back, she found her brother's corpse floating at her feet. Not knowing what to do, she flew off, hiding his body and telling the rest of the council that he had ran off to join Burn, and ordered that nobody question her. And they never did. Relationships Shark- Heli and Shark were never close, but they did casually have chats after council meetings. They agreed that Coral was a bit over the deep end, though he never said it in front of her like Heli did. Orca- Heli was fond of his niece, and like everyone else was devastated over her death. Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet- Heli died before he could meet them, but he agreed with Coral that Anemone was a lovely name for a princess. Coral- Their relationship was.... complicated. Though he truly loved his sister, he found her ideals to be in all the wrong places. Their arguments were what tore their strong emotional bonds from when they were dragonets apart, and this caused his death. However, in death he forgives her and hope she realizes her mistakes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Occupation (Government Official)